Simbiosis Mutualisme
by Anuzera-san Lupa Password
Summary: Permainan dilanjutkan dengan melibatkan lebih banyak pemain. Adakah hubungan saling menguntungkan di sana? NaruSasu and other. CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! Cerita ini terinspirasi dari permainan poker yang sering saya mainkan. Check this and give your review. Thanks.
1. Relationsex

**Judul: Simbiosis Mutualisme**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 1: Relationsex**

**New Author**

**RnR**

**Thank you**

.

.

.

"Dia menyukaimu dan ingin tidur denganmu. Bahkan dia sudah memberikan 3000 dollar agar aku mau memenuhi keinginannya," kata Naruto sambil terus menjalankan aksinya, "Bagaimana Sasuke? Apa aku perlu mengembalikan uang itu?" menciumi wajah tampan pemuda bernama Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus sambil meraba-raba celana Naruto, "Bagaimana dengan dirimu?" berharap sang kekasih segera memberikan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Seperti biasa," Naruto beranjak dari tindihannya pada tubuh Sasuke, "Demi kenyamananmu," memelorotkan celana, "kuberikan kau kebebasan menentukan sikap," mengeluarkan batang kejantanannya.

Sasuke langsung mendudukkan diri, "Aku akan melakukan apapun yang menyenangkan," mengulum penis Naruto yang teracung di depannya.

Naruto menyeringai memandang Sasuke yang begitu lihai mengoral kejantanannya, "Kau memang kekasih terbaik yang pernah kumiliki, Sasuke."

"Emhhh..." Sasuke tersenyum sambil terus mengulum penis Naruto yang semakin menegang di mulutnya.

"Ahhh..." Naruto puas melihat tatapan kepasrahan dari kekasih mudanya yang begitu mengundang untuk disantap, "Kerjakan terus Sasuke," ia memajumundurkan pinggulnya untuk mendorong penisnya agar lebih masuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke, "Dan aku akan memberikan hadiah yang kauinginkan..."

Sasuke tersenyum menyudahi kulumannya. Sekarang ia menciumi kedua buah zakar Naruto.

"Ahhhh..." membuat Naruto semakin mengerang, "Bersiaplah. Kau pasti sudah tak sabar menerima hadiahmu."

Sasuke menyudahi servisnya dan segera mengambil posisi menungging. Naruto sendiri segera melucuti celananya, hingga sekarang tubuhnya telanjang, sama dengan Sasuke yang lebih dulu telanjang.

"Ahhh..." desah Sasuke saat Naruto meremas-remas pantatnya yang putih dan padat. "Ohhh... ahhh..." desahan Sasuke semakin menggaung di kamar apartemen itu saat Naruto menjilati lubang pantatnya. Sambil sesekali menghisap lubang kenikmatannya sebagai kaum gay itu.

"Ukhhh..." tapi desahan itu berganti erangan saat Naruto memasukkan dua jari ke lubang anusnya.

"Kau tetap saja ketat meski berbagai penis memasukimu, Sasuke," komentar Naruto sambil merenggangkan lubang Sasuke dengan tiga jarinya, "Tidak rugi aku memilikimu sebagai gratifikasi," Naruto tersenyum memandang lubang Sasuke yang berkedut, pertanda sudah tak sabar menerima kehadirannya.

Sementara Sasuke hanya mendesah atas kenyataan ini. Ia adalah pelayan sebuah club malam. Sudah dua bulan ini ia bekerja secara eksklusif dengan Naruto, seorang Bandar judi di club malam tempatnya bekerja. Gajinya sebagai pelayan tak cukup membiayai kuliahnya. Belum lagi biaya perawatan ibunya yang terkena kanker payudara stadium lanjut. Karena itulah ia menawarkan diri kepada Naruto.

Sebagai Bandar judi, Naruto memberikan gratifikasi berupa seks untuk menarik pejudi pemula, maupun yang sudah profesional. Menang atau kalah akan tetap mendapat gratifikasi, sehingga menang atau kalah pun mereka tetap berjudi di atas gelanggangnya. Begitulah strategi Naruto menanamkan candu judi agar bisnis kotornya itu tetap berjalan dan berjaya. Mereka tidak sadar jika semakin sering berjudi, justru semakin banyak menelan kekalahan. Karena Naruto adalah pejudi handal yang sulit ditaklukkan.

Terkadang Naruto meniduri sendiri para pegawainya. Seperti sekarang ini. Ia sedang memasangkan kondom di penisnya yang sudah mencicipi banyak perawan maupun perjaka itu.

"Ouhhh..." Sasuke mengerang saat lubangnya diterobos dengan kasar oleh kejantanan Naruto yang besar dan panjang.

Naruto memang pria yang cukup nakal. Ia sudah dua kali menikah dan semuanya berakhir di meja hijau. Itu karena sikapnya yang gemar bermain cinta. Namun setelah menemukan Sasuke, ia tak lagi berganti-ganti teman tidur. Karena Sasuke mau melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya. Tidak seperti Sakura dan Hinata. Kedua mantan isterinya itu selalu mengeluh setiap diajak petualangan seks.

"Ahhh... ohhh... uhhh..." desah Sasuke merasa sakit sekaligus nikmat saat penis Naruto yang lumayan besar menghujam lubang analnya berkali-kali.

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung...**


	2. Players

**Judul: Simbiosis Mutualisme**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 2: Players**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haahhh... nikmat sekali pantatmu, Sasuke!" Naruto terus menghujam anus Sasuke tanpa ampun. Tangannya mencengkeram pantat Sasuke, menggoyangkannya seiring sodokan penisnya. Sesekali ia menepuk pantat Sasuke untuk memberi semangat Sasuke yang sepertinya mulai kewalahan menghadapi gempurannya.

"Ahhh... ahhh..." desah Sasuke menggigit bibirnya menahan kesakitan akibat ugal-ugalan Naruto. Tangannya kesulitan mengocok kejantannya sendiri. Menyadari kesulitan itu, Naruto menggantikan tangannya. Bandar judi maniak seks itu mengocok penis Sasuke sambil terus menghujam pantat pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Akhhh... Naruto..." erangan Sasuke semakin membakar gairah Naruto. Ia memutar tubuh Sasuke tanpa melepas persetubuhan di bawah sana.

Sasuke yang sebelumnya bergaya _doggie, _kini terlentang berhadap-hadapan dengan Naruto di atasnya. Naruto segera mengangkat kedua kaki Sasuke tinggi-tinggi dan kembali menggenjot lubang pemuda 10 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"_O... come on! Beat with me_!" Naruto menyeringai memandang ekspresi Sasuke yang menggelinjang, meneteskan liur di sela-sela bibirnya. "Seksi," batin Naruto mengagumi sang kekasih.

"Hmm..." Naruto menundukkan diri untuk mengecup bibir Sasuke.

"Emhhh... ughhh..." kedua bibir basah itu saling berkeciplak menyalurkan saliva. Pagutan bibir itu sedikit mengurangi kesakitan lubang Sasuke. Meski penis yang menyumpal anusnya tak mengurangi ritme tusukan. Naruto masih saja menusuk dengan beringas ketika mengunci bibir Sasuke.

"Ughhh..." Sasuke mendengus ketika Naruto membalikkan posisi tanpa melepas persetubuhan di bawah sana, maupun percumbuan bibir yang semakin basah.

Kini Sasuke berada di atas. Dan Naruto dibawah sibuk mengangkat pinggulnya untuk menusukkan penisnya ke lubang Sasuke. "Haahhhh..." desah Sasuke setelah Naruto melepas pagutan bibir.

"Sekarang aku pasrah Sasuke," ujar Naruto menangkat tangan untuk mengelap bibir Sasuke yang basah oleh saliva.

Sasuke paham maksud Naruto. Ia segera mengangkat pantatnya, untuk kemudian dihempaskan lagi ke penis Naruto. Menaik turunkan tubuhnya sambil sesekali memutar. Sekarang ia yang bergoyang, mengendalikan permainan.

"Oughhh... Sasuke..." Naruto mendesah, merasakan penisnya berdenyut semakin keras dalam goyangan pantat Sasuke.

Mata biru Naruto tak bisa terlepas dari pemandangan erotis, dimana Sasuke bergoyang sambil mengelus-elus dada dengan tangan kiri. Sedangkan kanan sebelah digunakan untuk mengacak rambut sendiri. Mulut Sasuke berguman, "Naruto... Nah... rutoo..." terus-menerus sambil terus meneteskan saliva.

Naruto jadi tak tahan. Ia bangkit dengan tak melepaskan persetubuhan. Selalu begitu aktivitas bercinta Naruto. Ia malas mencabut penis yang sudah menemukan lubang, meskipun untuk berganti posisi.

Seperti sekarang ini.

Ia dan Sasuke sama-sama duduk diranjang berhadap-hadapan dengan kedua kaki terbuka lebar. Kedua tangan Sasuke ke belakang untuk menumpu tubuh. Salah satu kakinya ditumpukan ke pundak Naruto yang terus menggenjot lubangnya dengan posisi duduk sejajar dihadapannya.

"Ohhh... ahhh..." Sasuke menolehkan kepala ke kiri ke kanan ketika merasa penis Naruto semakin membesar di lubangnya. Dan di saat bersamaan lubangnya semakin sempit mencengkeram. Sepertinya tanda-tanda orgasme!

Namun bukan Naruto jika menyerah begitu saja. Di kepalanya yang bersurai kuning keemasan tersimpan ide-ide liar untuk menyempurnakan petualangan ranjangnya.

Seperti sekarang ini. Naruto turun ranjang membopong tubuh Sasuke, menghimpitnya di dinding sambil terus menyodok anus kekasihnya yang berambut raven itu. Bibir Naruto juga giat memagut si brondong yang dengan senang hati melingkarkan kedua kaki di pinggangnya. Sedangkan kedua tangan pemuda berkulit putih itu dilingkarkan di lehernya.

"Ughhh... ughhh..." desah Sasuke di sela-sela ciuman. Matanya terpejam erat demi menahan sakit saat kejantanannya semakin menegang. Pertanda orgasme segera datang.

Naruto yang menyadari hal itu segera melanjutkan session bercintanya di kamar mandi. Ia tak mau direpotkan dengan cairan-cairan sperma di lantai kamar. Cairan _sex morning _tadi pagi saja belum dibersihkan. Maklum saja, ia tak menyewa pembantu di apartemennya yang luas ini. Menurutnya, para pembantu itu hanya akan mengganggu kebebasannya mengeluarmasukkan teman tidur.

Setiba di kamar mandi, Naruto menidurkan Sasuke di dalam jacuzzi dengan tak melepaskan persetubuhan di bawah sana. Di jacuzzi yang tak berisi air itu, ia kembali menggenjot anus Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah sangat memerah karena tergesek batang keras Naruto. Sasuke sendiri mengocok penisnya untuk merangsang ejakulasi.

CROTT CROTTT

Ejakulasi itu datang dengan menyemburkan sperma di perut Sasuke. Tapi Naruto yang masih belum datang, tetap menghujamkan senjatanya. Membuat Sasuke merasa nyeri, mengingat sekarang keadaannya sudah lemas pasca ejakulasi. Namun Sasuke hanya pasrah saja sambil melumurkan spermanya ke tubuh putih mulusnya.

"Oughhh... Sash... suke..." Naruto mengerang keras pertanda orgasme segera tiba. Ia buru-buru mencabut penisnya, melepaskan kondomnya dan segera mengarahkan ke mulut sang kekasih.

Sasuke yang sudah terlalu lelah hanya membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, tanpa mau mengurus penis menegang di hadapannya.

Naruto tersenyum, memaklumi kelelahan Sasuke. Akhirnya ia mengocok sendiri penisnya, "Haaahhhh..." teriaknya ketika berhasil membebaskan hasrat tertahannya tepat di mulut Sasuke yang menganga.

Karena terlalu banyak tersemprot, cairan putih kental itu membuat wajah Sasuke blepotan. Naruto merunduk, menjulurkan lidah untuk mengelap cairan putih kental yang menodai wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Kau terbaik, Sasuke..." ujarnya disambut seringai tipis Sasuke.

"Dobe..." celetuk Sasuke sarkatis.

"Hai! Aku benar-benar serius Teme!" balas Naruto menatap lekat bola mata _onyx _Sasuke. "Aku menyukaimu! Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sudahlah Dobe! Sebaiknya kau segera mandi dan cuci otakmu!" tandas Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia jelas tahu, pujian yang diberikan Naruto hanyalah pemanis _afterplay. _Ia tak pernah menganggap serius segala puja puji Naruto padanya, karena ia tahu pujian itu juga sering dilontarkan Naruto pada oranglain.

"Baiklah! Aku akan mandi dan mencuci otak!" Naruto beranjak dari Jacuzzi dan mengguyurkan shower ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Tapi jika kau tak enyah dari otakku, kau harus membantuku mengenyahkan otakku!" sambungnya, makin membuat Sasuke tersenyum simpul. "Kau tahu Teme? Kau begitu menguasai otakku, hingga tak ada yang terpikirkan otakku selain dirimu..."

Sasuke berdecak. Meski Naruto getol mengklaim dirinya sebagai kekasih, namun Sasuke tak ingin hubungannya dengan pria blonde itu lebih dari sekedar bisnis. Sebab, saat Naruto memutuskan menjalin hubungan serius, saat itulah ia memerangkap lawan main ke dalam gelanggang permainan yang berbahaya dan penuh pertaruhan.

'_Jangan kau kira kami berhubungan dalam cinta yang sarat keikhlasan dan pengorbanan. Kami berhubungan dalam bisnis yang sarat keuntungan dan kerugian. Dan aku yakin, kami sama-sama ingin diuntungkan dan tak mau dirugikan. Aku akan memenangkan permainan ini, terlepas siapapun lawan mainku!'_

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung...**


	3. Casino

**Judul: Simbiosis Mutualisme**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 3: Casino**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam yang semakin larut tak menenggelamkan Tokyo dalam lelap. Ruas jalan ibukota negara Jepang itu masih saja dipadati kendaraan. _Traffic Light_ menjadi korban umpatan bagi orang-orang yang berburu waktu. Demikian juga lelaki berambut pirang di dalam Ferrari yang menempati posisi terdepan, hampir melampaui garis putih.

Naruto mendecak, sambil terus menjamahi _touchscreen _ponsel pintarnya. Ketika lampu _orange _masih berkedip, pria berkulit tan itu sudah melesak jauh. Tak peduli dingin menyerang masuk dari mobilnya yang tak beratap.

Halaman depan Kitsune Night Club menjadi tempat parkir mobilnya. Sudah lima tahun Naruto menjabat sebagai manager klub malam, anak perusahaan Kitsune Group. Sebuah perusahaan berpengaruh yang dikuasi seseorang berambut merah di meja casino itu.

"Hai, Kyuu... Maafkan aku yang lagi-lagi harus menjadi pahlawan kesiangan untukmu!"

Uzumaki Kyuubi, "Aku masih perkasa, jerk!" Ya, dialah pemimpin tertinggi Kitsune Group, yang juga kakak kandung Naruto.

"Masih perkasa yang bawah kali. Yang atas..." Naruto menunjuk dengan dagunya pada gerakan anggun sang _dealer _cantik dalam membuka kartu di meja.

"Full House!" wanita berambut biru berhiaskan origami mawar menyambut kartu itu dengan dua kartunya, King Spade dan diamond bernilai 10. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Kyuubi segera melihat gelaran kartu milik lawan mainnya itu. Lalu mengkombinasikan dengan 5 kartu di meja yang digelar _dealer _cantik berambut pirang. 3 kartu di meja yang terdiri dari King Heart, King Clumber dan spade bernilai 10, cukup mengantarkan lawan mainnya meraih Full House.

Kyuubi lalu melihat 2 kartu di tangannya sendiri dan membandingkan 5 kartu di meja. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengacak rambut.

"One Pair! Hahahaha..." Naruto terbahak-bahak. Kyuubi frustasi.

"Sudahlah Kyuu... kau memang selalu sial. Jangan bawa-bawa kesialanmu di atas kasinoku. Bisa-bisa kena sial semua nanti!"

Naruto masih cekikikan ketika Kyuubi menghempaskan 2 kartu sialnya di meja. Kartu Heart bernilai 10 dan Ace Heart. Dengan dua kartu itu, ia berekspetasi tinggi meraih Straight Flush. Apalagi di meja sudah ada King Heart, ditambah Queen Heart dari kartu keempat yang dibuka _dealer. _Makin besarlah hasrat Kyuubi menginginkan Jack Heart dari kartu kelima.

Tak tanggung-tanggung, Kyuubi memasang 5.000 dollar untuk menurunkan kartu terakhir itu dari tangan halus sang _dealer _cantik. Kenyataannya, Bandar _sexy _bernama Ino Yamanaka itu bukanlah Dewi Fortuna bagi Kyuubi. Tangan halusnya bukannya mengulurkan Jack Spade yang diharapkan Kyuubi, justru mencekik Kyuubi dengan kartu spade bernilai 10. Sebuah kartu ironis yang menyempurnakan Full House lawan main dan mengacaukan Straight Flush Kyuubi di saat bersamaan. Dan jangan lupa, kartu sialan itu pula yang mempemalukan Kyuubi dengan terbentuknya One Pair, kombinasi terendah dalam perjudian poker ini.

"Tapi aku tetap mendapat gratifikasi kan?" desah Kyuubi setelah meratapi kemalangannya.

"Ya," Naruto menyahut sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang dicampakkan Kyuubi, "Pilih saja yang kau mau di antara mereka!"

Kyuubi refleks mengikuti arah yang di tunjukkan dagu Naruto, "Damn shit! Kau pikir aku banci yang suka meniduri sesama banci, seperti dirimu?" geram Kyuubi mendapat tatapan genit dari sekelompok _'shemale' _di pojok bar.

Naruto ngakak. "Mereka cocok untuk pecundang, sepertimu Kyuu!"

"Ck, bukankah pecundang ini selalu menang di meja makan? Dan membuat pahlawan kesiangan malu setengah mampus?" celetuk Kyuubi.

"Tapi ini di meja casino. Bukan meja makan! Dasar banci tukang makan!" balas Naruto santai sambil mengeluarkan beberapa paket uang di koper yang disodorkan Ino.

"Ya, ya, ya... Kau boleh saja menyebutku pecundang atau banci. Terserah kau!" Kyuubi pasrah, "Kau juga boleh menyebutku _debt collector_," kali ini seringai tipis mengembang di bibirnya yang kemudian didekatkan ke telinga Naruto, "Kau tidak lupa 3.000 dollar yang kemarin kuselipkan di celanamu kan?" bisiknya membuat Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

"Bagaimana ya, Kyuu? Kau tahu sendiri kan, sekarang harga barang-barang naik—"

"Hei!" Kyuubi berseru memotong ucapan Naruto, "Aku kan juga pelanggan tempat ini! Bukannya kau selalu menjadi tuan yang baik untuk tamumu? Jangan pilih kasih dong! Apalagi aku kakakmu!" Kyuubi tambah kesal melihat cengiran Naruto.

"Hehe... maaf ya Kyuu! Dalam kamus bisnisku, tidak ada harga keluarga," Naruto memeletkan lidahnya pada Kyuubi. "Apalagi untuk barang berharga," mata safirnya terperangkap sosok di belakang_ desk bar _yang sibuk mengocok vodka.

"Ck, kekurangan yang harus kubayar, berapa?" ia berkacak pinggang.

"Berapa hari lagi! Karena sekarang aku tidak punya waktu untuk bernegosiasi denganmu. Jelas?" celetuk Naruto sarkatis.

Kyuubi menggerutu kesal. Naruto tak peduli. Meski ia baru bisa bernafas lega ketika Kyuubi benar-benar minggat dari tempatnya.

"Jadi..." Naruto mengalihkan pandangan pada sekelompok orang berjubah awan merah yang mengelilingi mejanya, "21.000 dollar untuk kemenanganmu atas kebodohan Kyuubi," tangannya menyodorkan beberapa gepok uang pada wanita yang memenangkan pertaruhan, "dan 1.000 dollar untuk waktumu yang terbuang sia-sia untuk menungguku!"

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis menanggapi sarkasme Naruto, "Biarkan Hidan menyimpannya. Kau tahu, aku tidak datang sendiri kan?"

"Ya, ya, ya..." Naruto mengangguk-angguk sambil menggeser sodoran uangnya pada pria berambut putih klimis yang disisir ke belakang, "Aku tahu kau datang bersama orang-orang yang seharusnya duduk di meja paripurna memikirkan nasib rakyat. Bukannya duduk di meja kasino memikirkan kesenangan sendiri!"

"Jangan begitu Naruto! Jashin-_sama _tidak pernah menganjurkanku untuk berjudi. Kau tahu sendiri kan, dari awal aku sudah _fold_?" ujar Hidan kalem.

"Kau _fold _karena tak ingin kehilangan uang. Dasar pelit!" celetuk pria bercadar hitam mendengus.

"Apa kau sedang mengaca diri sendiri, Kakuzu?" Hidan menyindir balik.

"Ya. Dan aku melihat bayangan bodohmu di kaca!" balas orang yang disebut Kakuzu.

"Ayolah~ kau mengganggu _session _bercintaku bukan untuk menyaksikan dua idiot bercinta kan, Konan?" Naruto jengah.

"Hentikan Hidan, Kakuzu!" wanita bernama Konan menengahi, "Kita di sini untuk bermain!" ucapnya tegas.

Dengan demikian, Ino kembali menyebarkan kartu-kartunya untuk yang ketiga kali di gelanggang perjudian ini.

King Spade, Clumber bernilai 10 dan Jack Spade. Tiga dari lima kartu di meja, terbuka.

"Benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang kita mainkan!" komentar Konan memandang kartu-kartu itu, "Pemimpin, partai, tim sukses."

"Kombinasi yang bagus," Naruto tersenyum memandang dua kartu di tangannya.

"Kau memang selalu beruntung Uzumaki. Tak heran, orang sekelas Kyuubi masih iri padamu," Konan memutar ingatan Naruto tentang hubungannya dengan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi memang kebanggaan keluarga. Setiap hari, kakak kandungnya itu selalu jadi buah bibir yang menyenangkan di meja makan, selain buah jeruk kesukaan mama dan buah dada kesukaan papa. Ritual makan yang selalu membuat Naruto tersedak, mengingat kiprahnya yang bukannya menjadi buah bibir semua orang, malah menjadi buah simalakama.

Sebenarnya, keluarga besar Namikaze-Uzumaki cukup mempercayai Naruto untuk mendampingi Kyuubi, mengelola Kitsune Group yang berkembang pesat. Tapi Naruto yang berjiwa bebas, tak ingin terkekang urusan bisnis dan tetek bengeknya. Karena itulah, Minato dan Kushina hanya menyerahi _management_ Kitsune Night Club. Itupun sebenarnya ditolak Naruto awalnya. Mengingat Kitsune Night Club adalah bisnis kotor. Yah, inilah buah simalakama! Dijalani atau tidak, sama-sama buruk.

Tapi Naruto memilih menjalaninya. Banyak orang yang dirugikan, jika Minato sampai turun tangan memaksanya. Lagipula, berbisnis judi yang sarat persaingan dan keberuntungan, cukup menantang adrenalin Naruto. Apalagi dia sendiri ikut bermain di dalamnya.

"Sayangnya, bukan kombinasi keberuntunganku yang kumaksud," Naruto berujar sambil terus menatap dua kartu di tangannya, "Kau dan Pein," matanya beralih pada wanita di hadapannya, "Kalian kombinasi yang bagus untuk maju dalam pemilu presiden tahun depan!"

Konan mengangkat sudut bibir, "Aku senang kau mengikuti berita kami—"

"Tidak!" Naruto menginterupsi, "Aku mulai mencari tahu tentang pencalonan kalian, sejak Pein datang padaku sebulan yang lalu, ah setengah tahun yang lalu," Naruto menghela nafas sejenak, "Tawaran kalian untuk menjadi tim sukses... sudah kupikirkan."

Pria berkulit cokelat eksotis itu kembali menatap kartunya, "FOLD!" dihempaskan dua kartu itu di meja, "Tolong sampaikan pada Pein! Karena sepertinya dia tidak mau mendengar keputusanku."

Konan nampak tercengang dengan apa yang dilihatnya, "Kau menyia-nyiakan Royal Flush."

Naruto tersenyum memandang kartu yang dicampakkannya. Queen Spade dan spade bernilai 10. "Tidak ada yang tahu, Ace Spade ada di sana," mata safir itu melirik dua kartu di meja yang masih tertutup, "Dan aku tidak mau mempertaruhkan nasib rakyat di atas casino!"bersamaan dengan pernyataan tegasnya, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Konan menyeringai tipis, "Tidak perlu terburu-buru, Uzumaki—"

"Tidak ada pemandangan menyenangkan selain wanita yang haus sentuhan, dibanding wanita yang haus kekuasaan."

Konan semakin menyeringai mendengar sarkasme Naruto, "Aku tahu, aku sudah mengganggu kencanmu, Uzumaki. Tapi..." ia menengadah, "Tinggalah barang sejenak. Karena mungkin kau tidak mendengar penawaran Pein secara menyeluruh," memandang Naruto penuh harap, "Kau terburu panas hati mendengar kata 'nasib rakyat'..." matanya menatap kilatan di dalam _blue sapphire, _"karena kesibukanmu mengurus bisnismu sendiri, karena cita-citamu yang terlupakan, karena kau tak bisa mengubah nasib rakyat—"

BRAAKKK

Tangan cokelat yang terkepal itu akhirnya menggebrak meja. "Ino, bawakan semua dollar pada mereka, anggur beethoven senikmat mungkin. Dan _security, _untuk mengantar mereka ke pintu keluar—"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Hidan angkat suara, "Betapa mulianya hatimu, hingga mampu mengiris-iris hati wanita selembut Konan."

"Kami adalah Partai Akatsuki," Kakuzu ikut berceletuk, "Kami memperjuangkan rakyat dan negara tanpa mengemis pada kapitalis pengeruk kekayaan negara, penyengsara rakyat, konspirator ulung. Kami datang padamu tidak untuk mengemis!"

Konan menggelengkan kepala, "Katakan saja simbiosis mutualisme, Kakuzu. Dan tuan muda yang terhormat Uzumaki Naruto akan kembali ke tempatnya!"

Keheningan menguasai sejenak. Hingga akhirnya senyum Konan mengembang di bibirnya yang terpoles _lipstick_ ungu.

"Jadi, penawaran apa yang luput dari pengetahuanku?"

Sesuai harapan dan rencana semula. Rubah itu dapat ditenangkan kembali di meja negosiasi. Ah, negosiasi, atau konspirasi, atau judi?

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung...**

**.**

**.**

A.N: Fanfic ini mungkin akan saya pindah ke akun saya yang sudah 'rame'. Well, sebenarnya saya memang bukan author baru. Saya author hiatus yang lupa password saat mau _comeback, _lol. Saya sudah dapat membuka akun itu lagi. Jadi, mungkin kita akan bertemu disana. Makasih atas review teman-teman. Jika berkenan, silahkan berikan kritik dan saran anda lagi di kotak review.


End file.
